


My Universe is You

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Series: Boyf riends & Richjake Shit [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Richjakey, Richs BEAUTY, Richs burns, Richs lisp, Soulmates, fluffernutter, glowing hearts - Freeform, little angsty, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: It's said that when two people's fates are sealed as soulmates, their hearts glow when they're around each other until they've solidified their relationship. So when Rich notices his heart glows around his crush of 1 year, Jake, he thinks fate is trying to kill him.





	My Universe is You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH I'M SORRY 
> 
> Gerard Canonico is my lifeline
> 
> Can you prompt me please
> 
> ALSO, CREDIT TO @Jacky_think_about_it for giving me the soulmate prompt on my "Haven't You Heard of Cooties?" Fic <33

Rich had seen it once, with his friends Jeremy and Michael. After the Squip incident, Rich was in the hospital with Jeremy. The first time Michael visited, Jeremy apologized profusely to the point of tears. Rich watched as Michael forgave him, hugging his friend and saying that they'd never be apart again. That's when it happened, it was soft at first, red-ish glow from Jeremy's chest. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he pulled apart from the hug. Michael gasped and pointed out the growing glow to Jeremy. Then, Michael's began to shine, then they illuminated together, growing brighter by the second. Rich watched in awe, almost brought to tears. It was a day he'd never forget, and something he could only wish for himself.

 

It's been a year since the Squip, and almost immediately after, Rich fell in love with Jake. The guy who saved him from dying alone in his house, burning himself away with the Squip. The guy who never failed to compliment him on his lisp when it bothered him. The guy who was _way_ out of Rich’s league.

 

Rich told himself there was no way Jake would like him, so he became comfortable being his best friend, just glad to be with him.

 

_______

 

School had just ended, and Rich was packing up his bag. He zipped it, heading for the boys locker room, where him and Jake usually meet up before leaving together. Since Rich lives on the way to Jake’s house, they walk home together. Rich always offers to walk all the way to Jake’s house, but the taller refuses and says it’d be ridiculous to waste all that time ‘just for him.’ Even though, Rich wouldn’t call that wasting time.

 

Rich reached the locker room doors, knocking lightly. He did _not_ want to accidentally walk in on Jake shirtless again, his pants were painfully tight all the way home.

 

“Come in.” Came a soft voice.

 

Rich opened the door, closing it softly behind him. There was something strange about the atmosphere between them today. During lunch, they avoided eye contact. Neither were sure why, but something felt off.

 

“Hey.” Jake rounded a corner, dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

 

 _He looks so huggable._ Rich thought to himself, immediately facepalming mentally.

 

**_Stop!_ **

 

“Hey.” He smiled, relieved his voice didn’t waver.

 

There was a long moment of silence, awkward silence.

 

Then a heat, a fuzzy warm heat feeling began to spread through Rich’s chest. It felt like a wildfire, but it wasn't painful. It was almost… pleasant. He placed a hand on his chest, his breathing picking up a bit in panic. He looked to Jake, hoping to ask for some kind of help. But what he saw was as light, a glow. Just like the one that had lit his friends chests.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“No… no, no, no, no…” He began to panic, fumbling backward.

 

Rich turned tail and ran. He had no idea where he was going, but after turning a corner, he found himself in the bathroom. Rich ran to the last stall and lock himself in.

 

“Jake could never like me.”

 

“Why, _why_ , does he have to be my soulmate?”

 

“He's gonna be so grossed out, oh my god.”

 

“Damnit…”

 

Tears, big flowing tears began to fall down Rich’s face. Wow, this is the first time he'd cried in a while. It felt good, but also terrible. The glowing in his chest had stopped due to the distance between them. It only happened when he was close to Jake. Knowing Jake, he would use the glow as a tracker.

 

Rich could hear the yelling of his name. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears.

 

“Why couldn't it be someone awesome? Someone that is worthy for Jake?” He asked himself.

 

“Rich!” The calling was growing closer.

 

A soft red began to illuminate in his chest as Jake grew closer.

 

“No…” Rich placed a hand over his heart, trying to hide it.

 

A loud bam announced his friends presence in the bathroom. He was panting softly, probably from running.

 

“Rich?” He called softly.

 

Rich sighed, his crying stop except for a few stray tears now and then. It was inevitable.

 

“In here.” He didn't realize how broken his voice sounded until now.

 

Rich reached up and unlocked the door, the scooted back against the wall, still holding his knees to his chest. The warmth of the glow in his chest was almost unbearable. Rich coughed in a failed attempt to weaken it.

 

“Hey…” Jake approached him, sitting cross-legged in front of him. He placed a hand on his friend's knee and smiled fondly.

 

“I know it's sudden, and it's a lot, but if you really don't like m-”

 

“That's not it!” Rich cut him off.

 

“That's _so_ not it!” He waved his hands frantically, hoping to get his point across.

 

Jake chuckled, a wonderful sound, really.

 

“Then what's wrong?” He asked, placing his warm hand across Rich’s glowing heart. Once he did so, his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit at the feeling. Rich’s fingertips began to tingle and his stomach fluttered.

 

“I-” He sighed, thinking of a way to say what he's thinking. Rich placed his hand over Jake's that lay over his heart. Jake rubbed circles on Rich’s knee with the other hand.

 

“I… _love_ you.” He put emphasis on ‘love’. Hoping it would convey his overwhelming feeling of emotion.

 

“You're so perfect. Your smile makes my heart just melt.” Rich began to smile at the thoughts, disregarding the sound of his lisp. “And your laugh could… it could end a war!” He laughed at himself, and so did Jake, who was now blushing profusely. “The way you chew your pencil in class is so endearing.” He looked Jake in the eyes, and suddenly felt a wave of emotion, hoping he didn't see the bits of spit when he said ‘class’. The glow on his heart began to shine brighter than he could've imagined. He'd never heard of anyone's heart shining this brightly. “And your eyes…” He hummed happily, “I could drown in the color, it's so beautiful.” He blushed slightly, embarrassed at his words. “And I-” He choked back tears. “I can't see how someone as perfect as you, could love me.” He sighed, his smile fading.

 

“I guess you're right, I'm in love with an amazing guy.” Jake sighed.

 

“I knew it.” A tear slipped down Rich’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, he's pretty great. His skin is super soft, and he's so kind to people, even though he wasn't before.” Rich didn't want to hear this, but he acted interested anyway. “He has freckles like stars all over his face. And wonderful chocolate brown eyes.” Rich pressed a hand to his own freckled face. Why didn't Jake like _his_ freckles?

 

“And his smile, _oh_ , his smile.” Jake swooned, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, his heart swelling with a pinkish-red glow. He had puppy love written across his face. “Even though he has marks and scars, I think they're one of his most beautiful features.” Jake touched Rich’s arm, where the fire burns marked his skin. Rich hated them, they were ugly, reminding him of how stupid he was to take the Squip. Why didn't Jake like _his_ scars?

 

“He has this soft, blond hair, and even though the red he put in it is fading, I find it kind of hot.” Red… Rich touch his hair where the red swipe was. Jake tipped Rich head up so they made direct eye contact. “And even though he's made mistakes, and he's small, and crude mouthed sometimes, he's still my soulmate, and I love him.”

 

_Oh my god…_

 

Rich’s heart glowed brighter than ever, almost blinding.

 

“I know.” Jake chuckled.

 

_Whoops, I said that out loud._

 

“Yes, you did.” Jake snickered.

 

Rich laughed and sighed happily. He looked up at Jake.

 

“Do you really love me?” Rich blushed, his heart glowing happily.

 

“I do, so much.” He giggled.

 

“Me too.” Rich smiled.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds in comfortable silence. Only until Jake reached his hand out, placing it on Rich cheek as he leaned forward. Rich grasped at Jake's shirt on his shoulders, hoping to keep himself from floating away blissfully. They closed their eyes, leaning in, and their fate was sealed. The light press of Jake's lips, Rich was afraid he _would_ float away. He tightened his grip on Jake's shirt and began moving his lips. This wasn't his first kiss, but it sure felt like it. Their teeth clashed and noses bumped. But it was all worth it when Jake would giggle and mutter an apology against his lips. Jake's hands didn't stay in one place, one second they were on his hips, then his cheeks. They would rub soothingly on his burns, causing Rich to hum happily. They pulled back after a while, unable to speak. They just stared into each other eyes, overcome with happiness. Then Jake broke the silence.

 

“I know it's kind of stupid to ask this now… but will you be my boyfriend?” He flashed that stupidly charming smile.

 

“No.” Rich smirked, an obvious tease.

 

Jake smiled, holding back a giggle.

 

“Fine then, I'll just leave then.” He wiped away a fake tear, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. He began to get up.

 

Rich reached out and grasped his sleeve. “Don't leave.” He whispered.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He chuckled. “But, we should probably be getting home, we don't want them to lock us in.” Rich nodded.

 

They stood up together, locking fingers. Exiting the building, they headed home, dopey smiles on each of their faces.

 

“Why don't you come to my house?” Rich asked. “My parents are away on a business trip.” He shot Jake a wink.

 

“I'll have to check my schedule.” Jake teased, rubbing Rich’s hand with his thumb. Jake looked up, pretending to think. “Hmmm… yep I'm free.”

 

Rich laughed and nudged him playfully. “Dork.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Unfortunately.” They smiled.

 

The whole way to Rich’s house, they talked excitedly about anything that came to mind, Jake's future in sports, video games, their friends, their relationship. Once they reached the doorstep, Rich stopped before reaching for the key.

 

“Oh and by the way, I will be your boyfriend.” He pulled Jake down so he could touch their foreheads together.

 

“I figured.” Jake smiled and kissed Rich’s nose.

 

“Hey,” Rich looked at Jake's chest, “our hearts have stopped glowing.”

 

“I guess they have.” They smiled at each other before breaking apart and heading inside.

 

____

 

A few hours later, they were tangled in each other on the couch watching a horror movie. Rich was laying on Jake's chest as he idly traced hearts with his finger. Jake grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to each fingertip before stopping and raising an eyebrow.

 

“What is it?” Rich asked, feeling worried.

 

“Your wrist, when did you get a tattoo?” He asked.

 

“What?” Rich pulled his wrist away to look at it.

 

“Oh my god.” A huge smile creeped its way across his mouth. “It's a little ‘J’ with a heart around it.”

 

“Woah…” Jake ran his fingers over it fondly. Rich grabbed the hand Jake was using to touch his tattoo and examined his wrist. “You have one too! It's a little ‘R’ with a heart around it.” He giggled, feeling giddy, also pressing a kiss to it.

 

“I wonder if Jeremy and Michael have one?” Jake asked. Rich hummed thoughtfully.

 

Rich wrapped Jake in a tight hug. “This is quite possibly the best day ever.” He smiled.

 

“Not yet.” Jake smirked. He grabbed Rich’s wrists and pinned him down. The smaller squeaked and blushed profusely. Jake leaned down, pressing feather light kisses to his neck. Rich tipped his head up, inviting more. Jake pressed harder, even sucking a bit as he left light hickeys. Rich was using his hand to cover his mouth. Jake reached his collarbone, nibbling a bit at it.

 

“Oh… my god.” Rich moaned, the ‘oh’ drawing out blissfully. He stopped and realized what sound he had just made, covering his entire face with his hands.

 

“That was both the cutest and hottest thing I've ever heard.” Jake smiled and tried again and that spot, only eliciting higher pitched sounds.

 

“Sh-Shut up…” Rich looked absolutely wrecked, his face flushed and his hands placed uselessly above his head.

 

“God, you're so hot.” Rich whined at the dirty words. Jake smirked.

 

“You like it when I say dirty things?” He asked and slipped his hand under Rich’s shirt. His hands began to map out Rich’s chest, running over abs and scars, wonderful, _wonderful,_ scars.

 

He slid Rich’s shirt over his head, eyes shining at the beautiful sight before him. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the soft and rough skin, lingering on the burns fondly. Rich felt his heart swell at how much Jake was caring for him.

 

Rich grabbed Jake's face, pulling their noses together.

 

“I love you so much. You're too good to me.”

 

“I love you, too.” Jake smiled and pressed the lips together. It was heated and passionate, not like their kiss at the school.  Their tongues moved rhythmically as Jake continued his exploration of Rich’s chest. Rich let out a high pitched whine when Jake's hands ran along the hem of his pants.

 

“You're beautiful.” Jake whispered, kissing Rich’s cheek.

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“You haven't been spoiled enough before. You deserve the world.”

 

“I think you're mistaken, how can _I_ have the world, when I want to give _you_ the universe?”

 

“I guess we'll have to share it.”

 

“I'd gladly give you the whole universe.” Rich nuzzled Jake's cheek and gave him a loving kiss.

 

“But I already have the universe.” Jake said.

 

“Oh?” Rich questioned curiously.

 

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmm sorry for no smut I have too much shame :^


End file.
